The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus with a joint section where a plurality of sheet conveyance paths join.
In an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet, cassettes for storing sheets may be mounted in a plurality of levels in an apparatus main body. In this case, a main conveyance path passing through an image forming unit for transferring an image to a sheet, a first conveyance path leading to the main conveyance path from an upper cassette and a second conveyance path leading to the main conveyance path from a lower cassette are formed in the apparatus main body. A joint section is formed between an upstream end of the main conveyance path and downstream ends of the first and second conveyance paths.